1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and, more specifically to wireless communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mobile telephones are becoming more common place throughout the world every year. With every year that passes, more and more people become more accustomed to being able to talk on the telephone and/or send and receive messages via the wireless mobile telephone anywhere they happen to roam. Furthermore, many businesses have evolved such that they rely ever increasingly upon wireless mobile telephone access. Thus, failure to connect to the wireless network results at the very least in frustration and, often times, in lost business opportunities, revenue, and/or efficiency.
However, such an occurrence is more common than would be desirable, especially in some homes and public places, such as, for example, office buildings, restaurants, and retail establishments, due to poor cellular coverage and/or interference from these man made structures. Furthermore, analog cellular coverage is being phased out, leading to reduced coverage in rural areas. Additionally, in many public places, such as sports arenas, stadiums, and shopping malls, a high volume of calls places too high of a load on cell towers causing many users to lose coverage and/or have their telephone calls “dropped” by the tower.
It would be desirable to have a device, method, system, and computer program product which would alleviate the problems associated with poor cellular coverage and thus, increase connectivity between the wireless devices and the wireless service providers, thereby decreasing the inconvenience to users of having calls dropped or not being able to receive a signal from the wireless service providers' networks.